woaafandomcom-20200215-history
Taxes2
Taxes Morgenstierne Taxes is the second child of her father Dethan Morgenstierne. Her particular family line is a cadet branch of the greater Morgenstierne patrilineage, and despite being the second child of a second child, she takes her duty to the family name very seriously. Her family has proudly served the kingdom of Rune-Midgarts for generations, and she intends to carry on that legacy. While her father wanted her to enlist in a military academy and become an officer in the King's army like he did, Taxes had other ideas. She grew up feeding eagerly on the tales of the old days when adventurers protected the realm from evil monsters lurking in the dark places of Midgard. She longs to make her own legend, to see what is beyond the walled gardens of the city and to become a more effective military leader than the overpaid, underworked noble brats who populate the ranks of the royal corps. Taxes uses her charm and wit taught in the years preparing for court etiquette to maneuver around the bureaucracy of the city, gaining access to places and information denied to most people of her age and status. This has resulted in a few "light adventures" over the past couple of years, but she yearns for the chance to break out of the mold of noble life and pursue true heroics. The Morgenstierne Family Taxes' eldest uncle is Comte Aldo Morgenstierne, a hereditary title of the Morgenstierne family handed down to the eldest sons of each generation. As such, her uncle's immediate family enjoys a princely estate not far from the King's palace. Her father, Dethan, is an officer in the royal army and holds a knighthood for his service, but his land holdings are much smaller than his brother's, and Taxes lives with her family in a much more modest manor close to the city center. Her father also has a younger brother, born Matthias Morgenstierne, but he took the cloth in service to Odin, and when he became head of the church, he adopted the regnal name Mareusis. Technically Taxes possesses the inherited title of Vicomtesse, but she rarely uses it outside of formal functions. Taxes herself has two siblings, both brothers. Her older brother, Saxon, went into the military just like their father and does everything he can to make sure he stays in good graces and earns his inheritance. Her younger brother, Axel, is pretty much a ne'er-do-well who spends most of his time in the pub. This is especially annoying to Taxes because her mother lost her life giving birth to the ungrateful whelp. Character Stats Race: Kitsune (Mori) Class: Fighter (Battle Master) Fighting Style: rapier & buckler Personality Traits Background: Noble Personality: If you do me an injury, I will crush you, ruin your name, and salt your fields. Ideals: Independence. I must prove that I can handle myself without the coddling of my family. Bond: The common folk must see me as a hero of the people. Flaws: I too often hear veiled insults and threats in every word addressed to me, and I'm quick to anger.